


Kinktober Day 31 - Free Use (Electric Play)

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Electricity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Link gets shocked.
Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 31 - Free Use (Electric Play)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> In my timezone (Eastern) it is after midnight on the 31st and I'm awake, so I figured I'd get it over with and upload the story now so I can forget about kinktober until I inevitably torture myself with it again next year.

Link was trying to climb up this mountain when it started raining. He was sliding down and he knew he couldn’t make it to the top. He was getting tired already. So, he jumped off and paraglided safely down.

Except, he didn’t take into account that it might start thundering and lightning. And he had metal weapons. He was trying to find an overhang or tree to make a campfire underneath when he heard thunder, and it sounded close. 

He took off running, but the next thing he knew, there was an electrical pain shooting through his body, similar to when he gets shocked by Chuchus or Keese. He falls to the ground, body spasming. He sits up on his knees and tosses his metal weapons aside. He pants, trying to regain a sense of anything. 

When he finally does regain his sense, he notices that he’s hard. He tsks and stands up, grabbing his stuff and sprinting away from the location.


End file.
